everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
WiseUnicorn
wise unicorn is a 2017-introduced user and 2018-introduced admin. she enjoys getting married to almost every (female) fictional character she lays her eyes on and being a lesbian disaster in general. she also enjoys drawing and creating ocs. About me name: wise the unicorn nicknames: wise, wisey, mom, uni age: I wish I could be a dancing queen forever, but alas, I cannot. I'm 18. gender: female, she/her pronouns nationality: brazilian :D what do I do with my life: I mainly philosophize and don't know what to do with my life. I am now a student of chemical process technology and have always been a drama queen and a marvel fangirl, and also an artist. quote:' '"no more toxic relationships, only toxic by britney spears." what I'm into * musicals ** hamilton ** heathers ** les mis ** the phantom of the opera * old movies ** gone with the wind eyes ** the sound of music ** seven brides for seven brothers ** mary poppins ** the wonderful wizard of oz ** star wars uwu * marvel & dc (mainly marvel) ** the avengers yo ** guardians of the galaxy ** spider-man (especially into the spider-verse) ** ant-man ** the hawkeyes in general ** jessica jones ** daredevil * art ** dancing ** drawing ** writing ** painting ** literature * my fictional crushes ** all the marvel ladies, y'know * 80's/90's culture * vines and memes ** bug memes especially * dungeons and dragons ** critical role, to an extent, of course w'here you can find me:' * Tumblr * [https://br.pinterest.com/wiseunicorn19/ Pinterest] * DeviantArt characters * original characters list uwu * kind of a live sandbox?? * also, have a mythosona shipssss * [[Torni Thorson|'gods an']][[Eira Lifebringer|'d warriors']] - I'd give everything for them honestly * [[Liv Mercybringer|'warrior']]' cat' - I'd also give everything for them * [[The Valkyrie Squad|'the valkyrie squad']] - a kiss to the sky to jade, for coming up with this idea * [[The Norse Squad|'the norse squad']] - dorks I love them <33 * the shenanigang/the babysitters club - dreamio teamio * [[Ebonee Chons|'all alone in']]' the moonlight' - I came up with this shipping name after listening to cats the musical and I'm proud * [[Dallas Seirear|'(dis)functional']]' lovers' - yes please * [[Ruben Arco|'rainbow']]' spider' - (crying) I love me some rainbows and spiders * [[Sunniva Solskinn|'til death]]' do us part' - I'm here for the angst * [[Khentimentiu Almawt|'dead']]' falcon' - I'm here for their dynamic * [[Pacifica Oraíos|'the me']]' inside of us' - precioussssss * the admino dreamio teamio - I love my kids trivia some not so interesting facts about me, myself and I * I'm brazilian with mainly italian roots, but also portuguese, spanish and greek ones (that I know of) * portuguese is my first language, and I also speak english (I mean,,,), some spanish and some italian * I'm a disfunctional lesbian disaster * thor is my favourite avenger * kate bishop is, probably, my favourite marvel character * I love bugs but I'm allergic to most of them :( * also, SAVE THE BEES * I am severely pyrophobic (pyrophobe?? I honestly don't know,,,) * I have a dog, hope, a cat, bistecca, and other nine cats that I take care of and are practically mine (napoleon, clara, ninho, nenho, goose, chewie, cocada, jade (that was a coincidence) and natasha) uwu * my birthday is september 19th * I'm the residential mom friend * I used to be a nursing student but quit the course to... pursue something else ;w; Category:Driver Category:Admins